pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Celia Mae
Celia Mae is a character in Monsters, Inc.. She is Mike Wazowski's Gorgon-Cyclops-Medusa-like girlfriend. Celia is the receptionist at Monsters, Inc., which means she takes calls by monsters and may click buttons for monster voicemail. Celia often calls Mike "Googley Bear" and "Googley Woogley" calls Sulley "Sulley-Wulley", Mike often calls her "Schmoopsie-poo" and Sulley, in return, calls her "Celia-Weelia". Celia's dress is slick, sleeveless, green, with a scale print design, and has blueish-green puffy collar. She has a single aquamarine blue eye. Celia has one thing in common with her boyfriend: they both have one eye. Their eyes are also of similar colors. The snakes that make up her hair have a mind of their own; they make chirping noises when they're happy, rattle and hiss when they're mad, and they express fear when Celia thinks about getting a haircut (to which Mike respectfully objects, thus relieving them). ''Monsters, Inc. In the first film, Celia is celebrating her birthday, so Mike invites her to a Japanese restaurant called Harryhausen's, but due to Boo being in the restaurant, the place is decontaminated by the CDA. One device that is made to make a large dome that would get rid of fatal germs, but could harm people without CDA armor, which is why Celia comes back to work the next day with serious injuries and has a white cone/protector around her neck. She and her snakes are very upset with Mike about how the date was ruined. She confronts him again with a near-tackle. While Sulley is hurriedly dragging them, Celia demands that Mike immediately explain what is happening or they're done. Mike instantly caves and tells her all about Waternoose and Randall's secret plot involving Boo (it was truly Randall, and not Mike, who ruined their date when he tried taking Boo to the Monster world). Initially, Celia doesn't believe a word he says but is then startled by Boo revealing herself. After hearing Mike reassure his love for her, and seeing Randall following them, Celia now believes him. She helps Mike and Sulley by subduing Randall with a crowd after she feign-announces him breaking the all-time scare record. She is seen again at the end of the film, having fully recovered and reconciled with Mike, and tells him that a box full of magazines has just arrived. Both she and Mike are surprised to see that Mike has made the cover of the magazine. She kisses him and her hair (snakes) tickles his face. Mike seemed to enjoy the tickling and kissing from Celia and her snakes. The year before the film takes place, she and Mike are supposed to have won the 7-legged race at the year's company picnic. She also appears in the company play "Put That Thing Back Where It Came From or So Help Me" that her boyfriend has written, directed, and produced. ''Monsters University While Celia is absent from the prequel, a photo of her is seen in Mike's locker at Monsters, Inc. This could imply that Mike first fell in love with Celia when he and Sulley started working at Monsters, Inc. after being kicked out of MU. Personality Celia is normally a kind sweetheart, especially to her boyfriend Mike. While she may have an explosive temper when angered, she can calm down almost immediately when she is told the truth by Mike. Quotes Trivia *Celia's name may be a play on the word "Cecaelia." It might also refer to Scylla, a monster in Greek mythology known for snatching up those who strayed too close to her with mouths attached to tentacle-like limbs (somewhat like Celia's snakes). *According to the book Monsters Inc.: The Essential Guide, the five snakes serving as Celia's "hair" are named Amelia, Bobelia, Ophelia, Cordelia and Madge. *Celia makes a cameo at the end of Monsters University in a photo. Her phone number (555-0148) can also be seen. *It's implied that Mike may have met Celia sometime after getting a job at Monsters, Inc.. *Celia having snake for hair may have been a nod to the Greek mythology legendary figure, Medusa. However, unlike Medusa who is bitter and can turn people into stone, Celia is kind and does not have any abilities. *Celia's age, according to the handbook, is likely 24, making her a few years younger than Mike. *The read along version never shows any of the scenes in which Mike wins Celia back. This could fool the reader into thinking that Celia didn't appear again. *In early concept art, Celia had two heads. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h02m33s87.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h02m48s231.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h03m16s247.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h03m53s86.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h17m11s168.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h04m36s38.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h06m06s161.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h06m20s30.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h07m37s47.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h08m01s42.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h08m33s78.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h09m45s55.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h10m36s48.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h11m04s48.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h11m18s187.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h11m55s41.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h12m36s211.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h12m47s83.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h13m08s26.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h13m27s237.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h14m26s33.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h15m10s174.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h14m01s59.png celia mu.png|Photo of Celia in Monsters University es:Celia Mae fr:Célia Mae pl:Celinka ru:Селия Category:Monsters, Inc. Characters